


Archery

by franciskerst



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Moral Lessons, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fellowship: Learning trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery

ARCHERY

Chin up high, wrist firm, jaw set,  
The bold archer dares to aim  
At the hardly seen target  
In a deadly “no win” game.

Is it challenge or duty?  
He's alone and surrounded,  
None will watch his victory,  
None will rescue him wounded.

The taut string sings warningly;  
His cool eyes follow the flight  
Of the swift arrow dashing  
To the mark; not attempting  
To escape the dreadful plight,  
He lowers his bow slowly.

He cannot do else but stand;  
There is no shelter in sight,  
But there are still darts at hand,  
And that’s all he needs, alright:

"Give up hope, and wish, and fear  
And you’ll see as clear as light  
The shape of your fate and might:  
There is nothing you can’t bear…

Any link is servitude,  
Leave your land and family:  
Free from habits and country,  
Made stronger by solitude,  
In silence and secrecy,  
You’ll be blessed with fortitude”

Tells the voice of pride and scorn  
That used to set him to fight,  
That saved him from bonds and care,  
That helped him to stay upright,  
That left him alone and bare,  
That made him feel so forlorn…

When salvation came at last,  
From the sky in a steel storm,  
It was from his fellow-men  
Who caught his hands tight and fast  
And hauled him up among them…

Francis Kerst


End file.
